


Devil Inside

by cats__cradles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats__cradles/pseuds/cats__cradles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't think Kate was always evil, but that maybe, slowly, the poison got into her like smoke and twisted and twisted till there was nothing left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Inside

**Author's Note:**

> KATE'S POV 
> 
> I have like a shit ton of Kate feels, because she is so angsty and crazy it's actually really wonderful.   
> Excuse the mistakes! 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY<3

The women are supposed to be leaders. She knows this, and she's grown up with it. But her dad still seems in charge, her dad seems to be the one making the calls, while her mom just puts a dainty hand to her heart and lets him do as he pleases. 

Kate wants her mom to scream, to turn red with anger. 

"Baby, you got to stop from ripping your clothes all the time," Her mother's voice is like melted chocolate, soft and soothing and thick like honey. 

"I was playing with Chris in the woods," she smiles to herself in the mirror as she remembers how much faster she was then him. "He's sort of a sore loser." Kate continues to brush her hair, so thick and blonde, twigs and dirt find their way into her hair all the time. She wants to cut it off, make it tiny so nothing can get in her way.   
Her dad says that they save the world, that they're heros. 

"Chris says that he's going to be superman, just like dad." Kate has doubts that her father is superman. He doesn't wear a cape, and isn't nearly as handsome but Kate thinks her father is stronger than Superman and his silly cowlick. She doesn't understand why he let's Lex Luther go on living, she knows that if it were up to her father, Lex Luther would be dead before he could even say Kryptonite. 

Her mother sets down the torn and stained shirt to face Kate, she pats on the space beside her on the bed and invites her to sit. 

"Don't you want to be Superman, Katey?" 

She shakes her head. 

"Maybe Wonderwoman then?" Her mother giggles and taps a finger to her nose. "I bet you want to be Catwoman huh?" 

She shakes her head again. 

"Then what do you want to be, baby?"

Kate stares at her mother, and her soft features, pink cheeks and blonde hair. There's no denying that she's pretty, and Kate knows that when she grows up she'll look exactly like that. But she doesn't want to be like her mother, who lets her heart get in the way of killing monsters. Of saving the world. Kate doesn't want the flushed cheeks, pretty hair to get in the way of anything. Her mother's delicate hand always to hesitate at the trigger. Her mother's love for her father blinds her worse than the dark.

Kate doesn't want to be that stutter of faith, she doesn't want any chinks in her armor. 

"Catwoman would stop being a villain for batman. Wonderwoman got exiled for letting Superman set foot on her planet." Kate shakes her head, suddenly feeling defiant. "I want to be stronger than them. I want to be stronger than love." 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

'Melinda was a beautiful woman and a wonderful mother, and the best wife...'

The funeral trails on in the background but Kate won't listen to it. She pays more attention to Chris's laboured breath as he tries to choke down sobs. His face is tucked into her neck, so close she can feel him wheezing. She doesn't know how to comfort him, he's her big brother, she wants to be the one to cry into his shoulder, to sit on on his lap and make the pain go away. But Chris's face is a different type of broken than her own, she doesn't think she can ever forget the way Chris started to cry when they received the news. It was like he melted and shattered and fell messily, all over the kitchen floor, the scream that ripped out of him was like every single one of his veins were being plucked out, burned and prodded. 

She doesn't know how that feels, so she lets him cry, and sob, and bawl, she just pats his head and tells him it's going to be okay. She doesn't actually think so, not from the way her heart is stuttering, not from the way it hurts her to breathe, but she's the leader in the family now. She'll lead them in a way her mother never could. 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

She's learned in high school that it's easier to be pretty and girly, then it is to use force. If her skirt is short enough, and her lips are red enough the boys, the girls, everyone will adore her. All the years of pixie cuts and and Chris's overgrown shirts, she almost wants to laugh at herself for making it so much harder. Sure it's easier to kill a werewolf when your rubber band doesn't snap and you end up with a mouthful of hair, or when your nail breaks so close to the edge that it starts to bleed faster than any stab wound. 

But then again, she doubts her face without the blush, and the long strokes of mascara would get a boy into the back of her car. 

"I love you," she tells him. Because she does, and she's never felt it before. He's sweet and he smiles and tells her that she smells nice and looks nice and that she's the best person he's ever known. Derek won't love her if he knew the ugly that crawls inside of her, so she changes her last name and tells him that she's new in town, and she needs some help getting around. Not the secret mission her dad sent her on, the one she was told not to tell Chris about. 

Because Chris and the code are their own love affair. 

When she does find out that Derek is what she's supposed to hunt she cries for an hour, she just sobs into a picture of her mother. Then she washes her face, and brushes her hair. 

She loves Derek, with a certain type of fury that she's never known, and she doesn't want to kill him, or his family. She doesn't want to hurt him, but she has to because he is a monster. His family are dangerous and rabid and she's a hero. She loves him, and this is the only way she can save him.


End file.
